qubo_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Official Ion Kids Wiki
Qubo is a digital 24 hour network dedicated to childrens programming. It was originally a collaboration between Nelvana, Scholastic, NBC Universal, Classic Media, Splash Entertainment, and DHX Media. As for the programs, they consist of a mix of preschool shows, and shows targeted towards the 6-11 demographic. While most of the programs are animated, there are a few live-action shows here and there. Current animated programs on Qubo include ToddWorld, Timothy Goes to School, Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Pet Alien, Stickin' Around, Grossology, Jakers, Nutri Ventures, Ned's Newt, and Doki (just to name a few). As for live-action, there's Artzooka, Mickey's Farm, Giver, Look Kool, Choo Choo Bob, This is Daniel Cook, and 4 animal documentaries. There's even a bit of mixed media (shows that consist of both animation and live-action segments), including Monkey See Monkey Do and Mickey's Farm. Unfortunately, Qubo has not produced any original programming, but has worked on SOME shows, such as Turbo Dogs and My Friend Rabbit. There's even made-for-the-network segments on Willa's Wild Life, Pearlie, VeggieTales, and Jane and the Dragon. Programming on Qubo Channel and its companion Ion Television block account for all educational programming content on Ion Television's owned-and-operated stations and certain Ion affiliates that carry the 24-hour channel, relieving the network from the responsibility of carrying programs compliant with guidelines dictated by the Children's Television Act on its other subchannel services (especially those that simulcast the Home Shopping Network and QVC, two networks that by virtue of their primary distribution via cable and satellite television, are exempt from the guidelines). On September 28, 2010, Qubo Channel launched "Qubo Night Owl", (running from 12:00 to 6:00 a.m. Eastern Time) which features classic animated series, many of which came from the Filmation library owned by Classic Media; the block was restructured in August 2013 (due to NBCUniversal purchasing Sprout and renaming it Universal Kids four years later) to feature a mix of animated and live-action series sourced solely from Qubo's distribution partners. Before Qubo became a channel, it was a Saturday morning block on NBC, Telemundo, and Ion Television (the parent company), The NBC and Telemundo blocks ran from 2006 to 2012, while Ion Television still has a Qubo block called "Qubo Kids Corner" and running on Friday mornings. In 2012, due to losing rights from NBC Universal, the NBC and Telemundo blocks were replaced by NBC Kids, which featured shows from NBC's own Sprout network (now Universal Kids) until it was replaced in 2016 by The More You Know. Current Programming A-little-curious.png|'A Little Curious' Paddington-bear.png|'The Adventures Of Paddington Bear' Animal-science.png|'Animal Science' Ask-me.png|'Ask Me' Babar.png|'Babar' Beingian.png|'Being Ian' Berenstain-bears.png|'Berenstain Bears' Big-block-singsong.png|'Big Block SingSong' Bubu-and-the-little-owls.png|'Bubu & The Little Owls' Chirp.png|'Chirp' Choo-choo-bob.png|'The Choo Choo Bob Show' Class.png|'Class Of The Titans' Cosmic-quantum-ray.png|'Cosmic Quantum Ray' Cyberchase.png|'Cyberchase' Davincibles.png|'The Davincibles' Day-my-butt-went-psycho.png|'The Day My Butt Went Psycho!' Dino-dan.png|'Dino Dan' Dip-dap.png|'Dipdap' Dive-olly-dive.png|'Dive Olly Dive!' Doki.png|'Doki' Fishtronaut.png|'Fishtronaut' Flying-rhino-junior-high.png|'Flying Rhino Junior High' Frannys-feet.png|'Franny’s Feet' Funniest-pets-people.png|'Funniest Pets & People' George-and-martha.png|'George & Martha' Giver.png|'Giver' Grossology.png|'Grossology' Harry.png|'Harry & His Bucket Full Of Dinosaurs' Jane.png|'Jane & The Dragon' Jay-jay-the-jet-plane.png|'Jay Jay The Jet Plane' Look-kool.png|'Look Kool' Madeline.png|'Madeline' Maggie-and-the-ferocious-beast.png|'Maggie & The Ferocious Beast' Making-stuff.png|'Making Stuff' Marvin.png|'Marvin The Tap-Dancing Horse' Mischief-city.png|'Mischief City' Miss-spider.png|'Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends' Monkey-see-monkey-do.png|'Monkey See Monkey Do' Monster-math-squad.png|'Monster Math Squad' Mr-men-show.png|'The Mr. Men Show' Rabbit.png|'My Friend Rabbit' Nature-cat.png|'Nature Cat' Neds-newt.png|'Ned's Newt' Nutri-ventures.png|'Nutri Ventures' Pearlie.png|'Pearlie' Pet-alien.png|'Pet Alien' Pirates-adventures-in-art.png|'Pirates Adventures In Art' Rescue.png|'Rescue Heroes' Roll-play.png|'Roll Play' Safari-tracks.png|'Safari Tracks' Scaredy-squirrel.png|'Scaredy Squirrel' Secret-millionaires-club.png|'Secret Millionaires Club' Sidekick.png|'Sidekick' Stella-and-sam.png|'Stella & Sam' Stickin-around.png|'Stickin' Around' This-is-emily-yeung.png|'This Is Emily Yeung.' Thomas-edisons-secret-lab.png|'Thomas Edison's Secret Lab' Toddworld.png|'ToddWorld' Toopy-and-binoo.png|'Toopy & Binoo' Umigo.png|'UMIGO' Wibbly-pig.png|'Wibbly Pig' Willa.png|'Willa's Wild Life' Yvon-of-the-yukon.png|'Yvon Of The Yukon' Zoo-clues.png|'Zoo Clues' Upcoming Programming Save-ums.png|'The Save-Ums!' Animal-mechanicals.png|'Animal Mechanicals' Bo-on-the-go.png|'Bo On The Go!' Franklin.png|'Franklin' Tutenstein.png|'Tutenstein' Almost-naked-animals.png|'Almost Naked Animals' George-shrinks.png|'George Shrinks' Wow-wow-wubbzy.png|'Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!' Peep-and-the-big-wide-world.png|'Peep & The Big Wide World' Growing-up-creepie.png|'Growing Up Creepie' Justin-time.png|'Justin Time' Pinky-dinky-doo.png|'Pinky Dinky Doo' Busytown-mysteries.png|'Busytown Mysteries' Jelly-jamm.png|'Jelly Jamm' Miss-moon.png|'Miss Moon' Former Programming Penguins.png|'3-2-1 Penguins!' Adventures.png|'Adventures From The Book Of Virtues' Animal-atlas.png|'Animal Atlas' Jarod.png|'Animal Exploration With Jarod Miller' Animorphs.png|'Animorphs' Anne-the-animated-series.png|'Anne Of Green Gables' Archies-weird-mysteries.png|'Archie's Weird Mysteries' Artzooka.png|'Artzooka!' Boo.png|'Boo!' Bravestarr.png|'BraveStarr' Busy-world-of-richard-scarry.png|'The Busy World Of Richard Scarry' Culture-click.png|'Culture Click' Dear-america.png|'Dear America/Royal Diaries' Denver-the-last-dinosaur.png|'Denver The Last Dinosaur' Dex-hamilton-alien-entomologist.png|'Dex Hamilton Alien Entomolgist' Dragon.png|'Dragon' Eliot-kid.png|'Eliot Kid' Elliot.png|'Elliot Moose' Famous-5-on-the-case.png|'Famous 5 On The Case' Ghostbusters.png|'Ghostbusters' Gofrette.png|'Gofrette' Guess-with-jess.png|'Guess With Jess' He-man.png|'He-Man & The Masters Of Universe' Amazinganimals.png|'Henry's Amazing Animals' I-spy.png|'I Spy' Its-a-big-big-world.png|'It's a Big Big World' Jacob.png|'Jacob Two-Two' Jakers.png|'Jakers!' Joe-jack.png|'Joe & Jack' Lambchop.png|'Lamb Chop's Play-Along' Larryboy.png|'LarryBoy Adventures' Lazytown.png|'LazyTown' Libertys-kids.png|'Liberty's Kids' Magic.png|'The Magic School Bus' Maisy.png|'Maisy' Make-way-for-noddy.png|'Make Way For Noddy' Meteor-and-the-mighty-monster-tru.png|'Meteor & The Mighty Monster Trucks' Mickeys-farm.png|'Mickey's Farm' Miffy.png|'Miffy & Friends' Mighty.png|'Mighty Machines' Missbg.png|'Miss BG' Alfred.png|'The Mysteries Of Alfred Hedgehog' Panwapa.png|'Panwapa' Pecola.png|'Pecola' Pippi.png|'Pippi Longstocking' Postmanpat.png|'Postman Pat' Raggs.png|'Raggs' Redbeard.png|'Red Beard' Rupert.png|'Rupert' Sally-bollywood.png|'Sally Bollywood' Sammy.png|'Sammy's Story Shop' Sandra-the-fairytale-detective.png|'Sandra The Fairytale Detective' She-ra.png|'She-Ra Princess Of Power' Shelldon.png|'Shelldon' Sherlock-holmes-in-the-22nd-century.png|'Sherlock Holmes In The 22nd Century' Sittingducks.png|'Sitting Ducks' Spliced.png|'Spliced' Taste-buds.png|'Taste Buds' Theodore.png|'Theodore Tugboat' This-is-daniel-cook.png|'This Is Daniel Cook.' Trailblazers.png|'Timeblazers' Timothy-goes-to-school.png|'Timothy Goes To School' Turbo.png|'Turbo Dogs' Veggietales.png|'VeggieTales' Vitaminx.png|'Vitaminix' Where-on-earth-is-carmen-sandiego.png|'Where On Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?' Wilbur.png|'Wilbur' Zimmer.png|'The Zimmer Twins' Zula.png|'The Zula Patrol' Category:Browse